


Poison

by OhMyGotzeus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGotzeus/pseuds/OhMyGotzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Eu só queria algo que me tirasse dessa minha realidade e me levasse para um mundo perfeito, onde tudo é fácil, melhor e mais bonito, onde nenhuma dessas preocupações pudesse me atingir. O grande problema é que eu só conheço um veneno tão forte para me extasiar desse jeito, e ele se chama Marco.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Um... hello?  
> Well, i'm a brazilian girl and this is my first work in this site. I really wanted translate the text for the english, but i yet don't know enough about that language. Anyway, for those who will read, hope you enjoy! ❤  
> E para quem fala português, boa leitura! ❤

Mais um copo, mais uma dose de cerveja, a quarta seguida só naquela noite. Infelizmente não o suficiente para me deixar ao menos um pouco embriagado. Essa resistência ao álcool era uma das coisas que eu odiava em ser alemão. Me esqueci completamente desse detalhe quando decidi beber pra tentar esquece-lo, mas não é como se fosse fazer tanta diferença. Acho que não dá pra tirar da cabeça alguém que vai passar a noite na sua casa. Robert tinha marcado hoje um reencontro com amigos na sua casa, e para minha surpresa alguns de Dortmund puderam vir, inclusive ele. Tudo que eu mais queria agora era distância dele, e o que eu faço? Ofereço minha casa para ele até a manhã seguinte, quando viajaria de volta pra casa. Muito bem, Mario, você é um gênio.

Talvez eu devesse beber algo mais forte, mas nem sei se tenho alguma coisa assim na geladeira. Ou eu poderia somente ir dormir agora, amanhã eu acordaria, ele não estaria mais aqui e tudo voltaria ao seu – quase - normal. Ou eu poderia até mesmo deixar de ser um péssimo amigo, sair do meu quarto e me juntar a ele na sala para nos desafiarmos no FIFA. Essa última opção me parece ótima, mas quando chegasse amanhã de manhã eu me arrependeria profundamente. Seria terrível se todos aqueles sentimentos que eu venho lutando há tantos meses para manter guardado em um cantinho isolado de mim voltassem tão rápido e me ganhassem de novo.

Na verdade, tudo o que eu mais quero agora é alguma droga, algum veneno. Qualquer coisa que me deixe tão entorpecido a ponto de me fazer esquecer que sou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo e que sou um fracasso lutando contra o que eu sinto por ele. Qualquer coisa que me faça lembrar o quanto tudo isso é errado e que ele provavelmente nunca vai me ver do mesmo jeito por mais que eu me declare de todas as formas. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele começar a me odiar, e eu não posso arriscar ter a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci me odiando.

Eu só queria algo que me tirasse dessa minha realidade e me levasse para um mundo perfeito, onde tudo é fácil, melhor e mais bonito, onde nenhuma dessas preocupações pudesse me atingir. O grande problema é que eu só conheço um veneno tão forte para me extasiar desse jeito, e ele se chama Marco.

\- Mario? – o escuto me chamar atrás da porta, me tirando dos meus devaneios. – Você tem certeza que tá bem?

\- Tenho. Não é nada demais, eu só tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – faço algum esforço na voz para parecer bem de verdade, mas o que disse não chega a ser uma mentira. Tanto falatório na casa do Robert e ainda ficar pensando nisso tudo me fizeram ficar com uma leve dor que, sinceramente, eu nem tinha reparado até agora.

\- Você não mente bem. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te deixando mal e você não quer me dizer. – sua voz entregava o quanto realmente estava preocupado e até mesmo frustrado comigo, e isso me deixa pior ainda. Eu não queria de jeito nenhum deixa-lo apreensivo por causa de uma crise existencial tosca minha, mesmo que ele seja o motivo dela. Mesmo assim, Marco não tem culpa de nada do que vem acontecendo comigo. – Você tá quieto assim desde que te encontrei hoje cedo, dá pra ver que tem alguma coisa errada. Olha, eu entendo caso não queira me contar, mas deve haver algum jeito de te ajudar um pouco. Mas pra isso você tem que me deixar entrar. – sua voz era extremamente calma e me reconfortou um pouco, não o suficiente.

Penso por alguns minutos. De repente a opção de ir dormir e dizer que amanhã eu estaria bem me parece a melhor coisa a se fazer agora. Mas isso o deixaria mal, e eu não quero isso. Por outro lado, se eu o deixasse ‘’me ajudar’’ quem ficaria mal amanhã seria eu. Suspiro pesadamente, já era óbvio o que eu escolheria mesmo que eu me arrependesse pra caralho depois.

\- A porta tá aberta. – minha voz sai totalmente desanimada, mas eu nem me importo. Vejo a porta se abrir lentamente e Marco analisar todo o quarto antes de me olhar, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Obviamente deve ter reparado as duas garrafas de bebida no chão ao lado da minha cama e o copo no criado-mudo que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de esconder.

Ele entra e fecha novamente a porta, vem até a minha cama e se senta de frente para mim. A primeira coisa que consigo reparar é que vestia só a sua calça jeans escura, sem a camisa que usava antes. E, porra, ele tinha um corpo bonito. Pude reparar também algumas marcas em sua pele, provavelmente são do jogo que teve contra o Schalke no sábado, esse costuma sempre ser um jogo pesado e a palidez dele nunca ajudava a esconder os hematomas das pancadas que levava. Por algum motivo eu gostava disso, saber que qualquer contato físico mais forte o deixaria marcado por dias sempre me foi atraente.

A segunda coisa que reparo são seus olhos cruzando diretamente com os meus. E só esse olhar já faz com que seu efeito inebriante comece a fazer efeito em mim.

\- Você podia ter jogado embaixo da cama, ou guardado no armário. – ele dá de ombros, e eu já sabia a que se referia. – De qualquer jeito, você não deveria beber para curar uma ‘’dor de cabeça’’. Já não basta o que a gente tomou com o Robert e os outros?

\- Eu nem bebi lá. Sabia que teria que voltar de carro depois e que iria te trazer junto, não queria matar nós dois em algum acidente no meio do caminho. – digo, indiferente, e ele ri.

\- Agradeço a sua atitude. Agora é a minha vez de te salvar, de terminar a sua noite desse jeito depressivo. – ele puxa o cobertor que cobria o meu colo, não sei exatamente o porquê, talvez para ter certeza que eu não estava escondendo nada ali embaixo. Eu vestia uma calça de moletom escura e uma camisa de manga longa preta, que ironicamente eu havia pegado uma vez que dormi na casa de Marco e ele disse que eu poderia ficar com ela para mim. Eu não devia tê-la aceitado, roupas pretas nunca ficam tão bem em mim, pelo menos ao meu ver. Essa camisa mesmo combinava muito mais com ele do que comigo, fazia um contraste bonito com as cores claras da sua pele e do seu cabelo. – Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar? Você sabe que pode falar tudo pra mim, não sabe?

\- Sei. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. – encolho os ombros ao ver seu olhar confuso, tinha medo de magoá-lo de alguma forma. – Eu realmente não posso te contar, Marco, me desculpe. Mas, não é nada sério, tá? É só... besteira minha. Não tem que se preocupar. – ele suspira, desanimado, e eu sabia que não desistiria tão fácil. Ele gentilmente pega minhas mãos e entrelaça nas suas e isso faz um arrepio correr por todo o meu corpo, como uma pequena corrente elétrica em reação ao seu toque.

\- Olha, não precisa te conhecer tão bem pra saber que não é nenhuma besteira e que você tá muito mal. Você nem é de beber em casa. – a ênfase que é dada às palavras muito mal me fazem refletir por um momento. – Já disse, entendo se não quiser me falar, mas saiba que você pode confiar tudo em mim. Eu nunca vou te julgar ou algo assim, pelo contrário. Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter e eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te apoiar quando eu puder.

\- É, melhor amigo. – não consigo esconder minha frustração e irritação com essas palavras. Eu aqui sofrendo por ele e a única coisa que eu ganho por isso é o título de Melhor amigo que ele poderia ter. Eu deveria também ganhar o título de Trouxa do ano, esse eu aceitaria com todo o prazer.

Ele me encara por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar por todo o quarto, como se estivesse escolhendo algo para dizer e isso era muito difícil de se fazer enquanto me olhava. Agora que parei para repará-lo, percebo que ele também parece diferente, especialmente depois de termos chegado aqui em casa. Quieto, pensativo, cauteloso demais com as palavras. Ele não era assim, sempre falava tudo o que queria sem rodeios. Nesse momento é inevitável minha mente começar a me iludir, criando situações e possibilidades que não acontecerão.

\- Você... – ele volta a falar, baixinho, quase sussurrando. – Você gosta de mim, não é, Mario? – ele pergunta de uma vez, receoso, forçando os lábios.

Aquelas palavras me atingem como um soco, posso jurar que por um momento meu coração para, voltando a bater logo em seguida numa frequência alta demais. Eu devia realmente parecer assustado agora, levando em conta o jeito culpado como ele me olhava. E o pior de tudo é que provavelmente acabei me entregando com isso e agora não tinha nem mais como negar. Respiro fundo, tentando coordenar novamente minha respiração e pensamentos e me acalmar.

\- E-Eu... – gaguejo, não conseguindo achar algo coerente para dizer agora. – C-Como você...

\- Me falaram. – ele não me deixa terminar, e eu o agradeço por isso, pois não tinha a mínima ideia de como me explicar. – O Thomas me disse primeiro, mas eu nunca o levo a sério, mesmo. Mas depois o Robert também me disse e então... – agora é ele quem se encolhe um pouco, notavelmente constrangido. Porém ele faz questão de não soltar as minhas mãos, e eu não sei se isso é um bom ou mau sinal.

\- O Robert tinha me prometido que não contaria pra ninguém. Aqueles filhos da puta. – é tudo o que consigo dizer, tamanha a raiva dos dois que me tomava agora.

\- Então é verdade. Há quanto tempo já?

\- Sei lá, talvez alguns anos. – dou de ombros, dizendo como se fosse algo normal. E para mim infelizmente era. Nem eu mesmo sei ao certo há quanto tempo vivo nesse inferno de desilusão amorosa, só lembro que tudo começou um tempo depois de me mudar para Munique.

\- Alguns anos? – sua voz se eleva um pouco e seus olhos se arregalam, revelando seu espanto. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, não sei dizer ao certo se foram segundos ou minutos, só sei que me pareceram uma eternidade. – Você vem sentindo isso durante todo esse tempo, e nunca me disse nada? – sua voz era uma mistura de preocupação e mágoa, totalmente diferente de como eu imaginava que reagiria.

\- E o que você queria que eu dissesse? Não é uma coisa que se fala todo dia pra alguém.

\- Eu sei mas, sei lá. Por Deus, como eu nunca reparei? E você provavelmente deve estar mal desse jeito por minha causa... Eu... Eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo.

Finalmente ele solta as mãos das minhas e as leva ao rosto, o cobrindo. Sinto uma pontada no peito o vendo daquele jeito, frustrado consigo mesmo por algo que ele não tinha como saber. Instintivamente tiro suas mãos de seu rosto, e passo meus dedos por sua bochecha, tentando reconforta-lo de alguma forma. Por um momento pensei que ele pudesse se afastar de mim, mas a única coisa que faz é me encarar, com o olhar mais culpado do mundo. Marco me fazia um pedido de desculpas silencioso, e aquilo me doía mais do que eu gostaria.

\- Não deveria se sentir assim. Não é sua culpa. Você é incrível, Marco, uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci na minha vida, e é justamente isso que me faz te amar mais do que eu deveria. – acabo dizendo por impulso, me culpando mentalmente logo após. Aquilo era gay demais até para mim. Me afasto um pouco, retirando a mão de seu rosto e evitando qualquer contato visual, pois provavelmente eu estava corando agora. Tenho a certeza quando o olho de relance e o vejo dar um sorriso fraco para mim.

\- Até em situações assim você consegue ser a pessoa mais fofa do mundo. – reviro os olhos com seu comentário, e seu sorriso se alarga, enquanto aperta minha bochecha. Logo seu semblante volta a ser sério, e posso perceber que parece hesitante em falar mais alguma coisa. – Han... Posso te abraçar?

\- Claro. – minha voz sai sussurrada, e forço um sorriso.

Dessa vez ele sorri de verdade e me puxa para um abraço forte, passando os braços de forma firme pelas minhas costas e enterrando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. O abraço de volta, receoso, e apoio meu queixo em seu ombro. Tê-lo tão perto daquele jeito sempre foi meio sacrificante para mim, me deixando com aquela sensação horrível de ter algo e não poder desfrutar. O tinha ali, em meus braços, mas não podia tocar em seu corpo do jeito que eu queria; o tinha tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço me arrepiava, e ele provavelmente já percebeu isso. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, e eu me pergunto o que ele deve estar pensando agora.

\- Eu queria te pedir outra coisa. – ele sussurra, seus lábios roçando levemente em meu pescoço, fazendo outra corrente elétrica correr por mim. – Mas tô com medo de estragar esse momento.

\- Pode pedir. Acima de tudo você ainda é meu melhor amigo, sabe que pode falar tudo comigo.

\- Posso te beijar?

Mais uma vez ele me pega desprevenido, e eu realmente não sei como responder isso. Já me imaginei em um momento assim mais vezes do que posso contar, mas agora que estava acontecendo eu não sabia como reagir. Uma parte de mim queria muito empurrá-lo para longe e dizer que tudo aquilo já estava indo longe demais, mas é óbvio que eu não teria essa coragem. Mas também não posso simplesmente responder um sim.

\- Você não quer isso de verdade, Marco. Tá fazendo isso por pena de mim. – essa é a conclusão mais aceitável que consigo chegar para aquela pergunta.

\- Vou te contar um segredo. – agora ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, e eu concordo levemente com a cabeça. – Já gostei de você uma vez, assim que te conheci. Eu queria muito te contar mas quando tomei coragem você foi embora, e foi horrível pra mim. Então sei como você se sente, e quero te recompensar de alguma forma. Não por pena, mas por entender o que você tá passando. – sua mão acaricia meu cabelo, e ele quebra o abraço, voltando a me encarar, com um pequeno sorriso de canto. – E também porque talvez eu ainda te deseje um pouquinho.

Ok, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais surreal pra mim, além de clichê. Mas eu não posso reclamar, pelo contrário. Não posso negar que uma pontada de felicidade me atinge ao ouvir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto meio idiota. Sempre me julguei conhece-lo tão bem e nunca ao menos suspeitei disso.

Seus olhos esverdeados me fitavam a espera de uma resposta. Eu queria dizer algo, minha boca se abria e fechava, as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Ele percebe minha dificuldade em responder e solta um risinho. O vejo se aproximar de mim e agora não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser fechar os olhos e esperar pelo que viria.

Sinto seus lábios selando os meus de forma suave, em um beijo cálido e simples. Na mesma hora o retribuo, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando que ele me tomasse por completo. Sua língua invade minha boca, explorando-a em movimentos lentos, me envolvendo ainda mais naquele beijo. Suas mãos vão para minha cintura, me acariciam e me puxam para mais perto. Passo meus braços pelo seu pescoço, disposto a me entregar para ele. Finalmente eu podia senti-lo do jeito que eu tanto queria, e tudo aquilo era perfeito. Seu beijo, seu gosto, seu corpo, ele era perfeito. E embora eu ainda não consiga assimilar bem tudo que aconteceu até chegarmos nesse momento agora só consigo me concentrar em aproveitar o veneno que Marco é para mim, já começando a surtir seu efeito em meu corpo e mente.

O beijo se quebra, e Marco dá uma leve mordida em meu lábio inferior. Sua boca desce pelo meu pescoço, dando pequenos beijos, mordiscadas e chupões, me fazendo suspirar. Seus dedos brincam com a minha camisa, a levantando levemente para acariciar meu baixo ventre. Ele se afasta, e já sabendo o que queria não demoro para tirar minha camisa e joga-la em um canto qualquer do quarto. Ele volta a me beijar, dessa vez se aprofundando mais em minha boca.

Suas mãos vão aos meus mamilos, os apertando e massageando, e, céus, aquilo era gostoso demais. Acabo deixando escapar um gemido abafado em meio ao beijo, e sei que era exatamente isso que ele queria quando o sinto fazer movimentos mais fortes com os dedos. Aquilo era uma puta tortura para mim, somente aquilo já estava me deixando muito excitado. Me vejo obrigado a separar nossas bocas, soltando um suspiro em reação aos seus toques. Marco sorri, descendo suas mãos pelo meu corpo e parando em minha calça, apertando o volume que já crescia ali.

\- Quero te perguntar outra coisa. Você se toca pensando em mim? – sussurra no meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Aquela pergunta me enche de vergonha, meu rosto corando rapidamente.

\- Eu tenho mesmo que responder? – óbvio que já me masturbei pensando nele, mas dizer isso em voz alta seria totalmente constrangedor para mim.

\- Qual o problema? Eu admito que já me toquei várias vezes pensando em você. – não consigo ignorar o jeito sexy de sua voz, me fazendo suspirar mais. Na verdade, tudo naquele homem era extremamente sexy pra mim. E escutá-lo sussurrando aquilo, daquele jeito tão erótico... Marco me levaria a loucura muito em breve, e eu mal posso esperar por isso.

O beijo novamente, tentando fugir da pergunta. Sim, eu precisava estar em constante contato com a sua boca, precisava de todos aqueles beijos que tanto fizeram parte dos meus sonhos acordados. O beijo de Marco parecia ter algo de diferente dos demais que já experimentei, mas não sei bem se ele realmente tem um quê a mais ou se eu só achava isso por estar apaixonado por ele. Minhas mãos tateiam seu corpo e, por Deus, aquele corpo. Eu tinha que experimentar mais dele.

Agilmente o deito em minha cama, ficando por cima. Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha ousadia, mas não contestou, só deu mais um daqueles sorrisos de canto tão característicos. Dou um selinho nele antes de descer minha boca pelo seu corpo, passando pelo pescoço, clavícula, tórax, abdômen, até chegar em seu baixo ventre. Fiz tal caminho chupando, mordiscando, beijando, lambendo e tudo mais o que eu tinha direito, enquanto o ouvia suspirar e por vezes gemer baixinho conforme eu achava algum lugar mais sensível.

Ao chegar no cós de sua calça não demoro para desabotoa-la e retira-la, jogando-a no chão. Paro por um momento para olha-lo, e só agora percebo que ele também estava extremamente excitado com aquilo. O encaro com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso e ele ri, fazendo cara de inocente. Sua expressão logo muda quando passo a língua em sua ereção por cima do tecido da sua cueca boxer preta, o vejo morder os lábios enquanto prende um gemido. Logo retiro a peça de roupa e a coloco de lado também, me concentrando em seu membro semi-ereto, pegando firmemente a base e começando com uma masturbação. A verdade é que eu ainda pensava o que fazer já que nunca tinha feito um oral em um homem, geralmente eu nem passava de alguns beijos com os meus poucos ficantes. Decido recriar o que as mulheres com quem dormi fizeram em mim, e com esse pensamento dou uma leve lambida na glande tirando um suspiro imediato de Marco.

Continuo usando as mãos enquanto abocanho seu membro, chupando e lambendo fortemente, fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem. Meus dentes acabam roçando em sua pele sem querer às vezes, mas para minha surpresa ele parecia gostar disso – eu odiava quando isso acontecia comigo. Chego a arranhá-lo propositalmente uma vez para ver qual seria sua reação e ele dá um suspiro alto, olhando para mim e passando a língua nos lábios. Marco não tirava os olhos de mim por nenhum segundo e parecia se deliciar com a visão que tinha, aquilo me incentivava a ousar mais algumas coisas, como colocar quase tudo na boca e retirar após alguns segundos, isso sempre o fazia gemer mais. Me engasgo uma vez com o seu tamanho, mas não deixo isso atrapalhar o meu trabalho. Marco era bem dotado, e eu já sabia disso desde que começamos a dividir vestiário.

Me arrisco a lamber gentilmente seus testículos enquanto volto a masturba-lo e ele geme um palavrão. Sorrio, voltando minha atenção para o seu pau, e agora tenho meus movimentos sendo guiados por ele, que segurava meu cabelo e me induzia a movimentos mais rápidos e intensos. Ouvi-lo gemer meu nome me dava muito tesão, era incrível saber que eu conseguia dar tanto prazer a ele. Algumas gotas de pré-gozo começam a invadir minha boca, me fazendo sentir seu gosto amargo – que não chegava a ser ruim. Nesse ritmo logo ele gozaria, e eu ainda não tinha me saciado só com isso. Dou uma última chupada e um beijo em sua glande, intensificando seu gosto em minha boca. O vejo sorrindo, me chamando para mais um beijo. Obviamente não recuso, e me distraio tanto que nem reparo quando invertemos as posições e fico por baixo dele.

\- Agora eu lembro porque eu te desejava tanto. – ele me diz, entre os vários selinhos que me dava. – Você é perfeito, Mario, em tudo. Como eu pude te deixar ir?

\- Talvez eu não tivesse ido embora se você contasse o que sentia por mim, idiota. – por um momento fico com medo da sua reação, mas ele apenas ri, enquanto retira minha calça e peça íntima, tudo junto.

\- Hoje eu me odeio por não ter te contado nada. Se eu soubesse que você se entregaria desse jeito pra mim... – ele pega meu membro e imediatamente começa a me masturbar, me tirando alguns gemidos. Ele beija a minha clavícula, enquanto brinca com todo o meu órgão. Minhas mãos vão as suas costas, o arranhando levemente. – Porra, você é muito gostoso. Eu quero muito transar com você.

Sei que esperava algum tipo de autorização minha, mas sério que ainda achava que eu tinha dúvida quanto a isso? Eu queria aquilo pra caralho, e não era de hoje. Queria me entregar para Marco de todas as formas possíveis, queria que me fizesse tão bem quanto agora. E se antes disso tudo eu já o amava, agora sou simplesmente louco por ele. Em tão pouco tempo já estava viciado em todas essas sensações que só ele me fez sentir até hoje, e agora eu tenho toda a certeza de que ele é uma verdadeira droga. O pior veneno para alguém como eu, e o único capaz de curar todas as dores que ele mesmo me causou.

\- Eu quero isso tanto quanto você. – consigo dizer entre os meus suspiros. Seus movimentos se intensificavam e eu já estava totalmente duro, Marco sabia muito bem o que fazia e como aquilo me dava prazer.

\- Certeza? – concordo. Ele cessa a masturbação e me beija rapidamente, depois passando seu polegar pelos meus lábios. – Bem, não temos lubrificante. Espero que você não se importe.

\- Não me importo. – digo de imediato, e o vejo sorrir. Ele se levanta e senta encostado na cabeceira da cama, e me chama para o seu colo.

Sento-me em seu colo e o beijo rapidamente. Nossas ereções se esfregavam fazendo um forte atrito, me causando uma sensação deliciosa. Seus dedos vão a minha boca e não hesito em chupá-los, passando a língua por toda a extensão dos três dígitos alternadamente. Marco logo os tira de meus lábios os leva até minha entrada, colocando um dedo gentilmente. Aquela invasão me era um pouco incômoda, mas não chegava a doer ou algo assim ainda. Ele logo introduz um segundo dedo e agora sim sinto uma pontada de dor e deixo escapar um longo suspiro. Marco percebe minha reação e beija meu pescoço de forma carinhosa, como se para me acalmar.

\- Posso ir um pouco mais devagar se você quiser. Não quero te machucar.

\- Não, tá tudo bem. Quer dizer, incomoda um pouco. – ele começa a fazer movimentos de tesoura e mordo meu lábio inferior. – Mas é gostoso. – escuto sua risada fraca de satisfação enquanto aumenta seu ritmo e coloca o terceiro dígito, me fazendo gemer. Doía mais agora, tento esquecer isso me concentrando nas carícias de Marco, que voltava sua atenção para os meus mamilos, usando a boca para chupa-los. Não preciso de muito tempo para me acostumar com aquilo, Marco logo retira seus dedos e dou um pequeno grunhido de insatisfação.

Me levanto um pouco e me posiciono sob seu membro, descendo lentamente sendo auxiliado pelas suas mãos em minha cintura. Era muito mais grosso e agora doía de verdade, cravo minhas unhas em seus ombros e mordo fortemente os lábios. Marco já estava totalmente dentro de mim, me agarro às suas costas enquanto ele sussurra em meu ouvido algumas palavras de conforto, dando pequenos beijos em meu ombro. Ficamos assim por algum tempo e quando a dor já não era muito presente comecei a fazer leves movimentos com os quadris, ainda me acostumando em tê-lo dentro de mim.

Acelero um pouco e minha respiração volta a descompassar, sinto a respiração de Marco pesando também, ele mordia seus lábios e apertava minha cintura, por enquanto só deixando que eu tomasse ritmo. Eu descia e subia em seu membro com certa velocidade agora e aquilo era muito gostoso. As mãos de Marco descem para as minhas nádegas, apertando com força e dando um tapa. Solto um gemido alto e arranho suas costas levemente.

Começo a cavalgar rápido, rebolando às vezes. Eu gemia alto a cada vez que eu descia em seu membro, cravando minhas unhas em sua pele. Marco gemia junto comigo, acariciando meu corpo e sussurrando sacanagens em meu ouvido. A sensação que seu membro me causava, forçando a sua entrada em mim, era maravilhosa e eu achava que a qualquer momento eu poderia gozar. Meu membro já pingava tamanha a excitação e eu provavelmente acordaria rouco e todo dolorido amanhã devido aquela transa. Não que eu me preocupasse com isso, só queria aproveitar o momento o máximo que eu pudesse. Seria difícil eu sentir tanto prazer assim novamente durante um bom tempo.

Nem percebo quando suas mãos começam a me guiar para movimentos mais intensos. Eu já me sentia chegando ao ápice, um arrepio bom corria por todo o meu corpo fazendo com que eu me contraísse ainda mais em seu membro, e Marco por sua vez xingava muitos palavrões. Ele agora ajudava na penetração e em certa hora consegue acertar algum ponto mais sensível dentro de mim, me fazendo gritar. Começa a investir somente naquele lugar, e só mais algumas estocadas – e gritos - e chego ao meu orgasmo de forma intensa, o abraçando com toda a minha força e sujando o meu abdômen e o dele também. Poucos segundos se passam e ele goza também, emitindo um gemido rouco em meu ouvido e se desmanchando dentro de mim. Mais alguns movimentos e se retira de dentro de mim, voltando a me abraçar, e afundo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

E depois ficamos assim pelo que pareceram alguns minutos. Abraçados, só curtindo a presença do outro e tentando recobrar a sanidade depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Demoro um bocado para assimilar direito que eu acabei de transar com o meu melhor amigo e ‘’irmão’’. Olhando assim, agora, era estranho. E até um pouco incestuoso. Mas por algum motivo sorrio com esse pensamento.

Sinto sua mão acariciar as minhas costas antes de levantar meu rosto e me fazer olhar diretamente seu rosto. Seu sorriso envergonhado e o brilho nos seus olhos já diziam por si só. Devolvo o sorriso e lhe dou um último beijo. Calmo, suave, carinhoso, como tudo começou. Bastaram alguns minutos sem sentir a sua boca para o meu desejo pelo seu beijo ser multiplicado e eu sabia que estaria muito fodido quando ele tivesse que voltar para casa e então só nos veríamos daqui a meses. Na verdade eu nem tinha certeza se ele iria querer algo assim de novo comigo ou se simplesmente apagaria essa noite da sua mente e seguiria sua vida sem pensar mais em mim até nos encontrarmos em alguma ocasião. Mas é do Marco que estamos falando, ele sempre dá uma nova chance para as pessoas.

E é nisso que eu tenho esperança para reconquistá-lo.

Saio de seu colo e nos deitamos lado a lado, ainda ofegantes. Meu coração ainda batia freneticamente e eu ainda estava em frenesi com aquilo tudo. Tiro alguns fios de cabelo da minha testa. Estava suado, sujo e cheirando a sexo, mas à essa altura da situação essa era a menor das minhas preocupações. Me viro para ele e o vejo tão pensativo quanto eu. Passo a mão em seus cabelos também os tirando da testa e consigo a sua atenção, o fazendo virar para mim. Eu gostava do seu cabelo, mesmo agora que ele já não o clareava como antes. Ainda era loiro, porém mais escuro e não menos bonito. Acho que não importa quanto tempo passe, o cabelo dele vai continuar sendo perfeito pra mim.

\- Sabe, - ele começa após um tempo, sua voz baixa e até mesmo um pouco hesitante. – teve um tempo que eu imaginava isso todos os dias antes de dormir. Nós dois, juntos. E eu criava vários planos pra gente, mesmo depois que você se mudou pra cá. E era horrível porque eu dormia sonhando com tudo aquilo e quando eu acordava é que caía a ficha de que você não estava lá. Nos dias que isso aconteceu, foi um sofrimento enorme pra mim. E como se isso não bastasse, eu me sentia um merda por ter confundido a nossa amizade e um covarde por não ter coragem de te contar e acabar com tudo aquilo. Com o tempo, consegui te deixar um pouco de lado até eu achar que não sentia mais nada por você. E hoje eu fiquei sabendo de tanta coisa e... Aquilo que eu achei ter deixado de lado reacendeu um pouco. – ele se encolhe um pouco na cama, suspirando alto. Um aperto passa pelo meu peito e não sei se foi causado por sentir pena dele ou por me identificar tanto com tudo que ele falou.

\- Entendo. – sussurro, minha voz sai fraca e entrecortada. – De todas as pessoas no mundo eu devo ser a que melhor entende tudo isso.

\- Sei que me entende. E... – seus olhos são distantes e ele volta a ter aquela expressão de remorso de muito antes. – Eu sinto muito por ter feito você passar por tudo isso, Mario. Mil desculpas, mesmo. Eu sei que só palavras não bastam, mas...

\- Shh. – o interrompo, pousando meus dedos em seus lábios e o calando. – Você já se desculpou o suficiente por hoje. – sorrio, levando minha mão à sua e as entrelaçando de novo. Logo meu rosto volta a ser sério, e suspiro pela milésima vez naquele dia. – Marco... Você acha que pode aprender a me amar de novo?

\- É claro. Eu sempre vou estar disposto a aprender a te amar mais e mais, Sunny. – ele me dá um beijo na testa e minha única reação e sorrir. Ele volta a me encarar e sorri também, de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes. Mesmo sabendo que poderia se machucar de novo, parecia realmente determinado a tentar tudo novamente.

Por mim.

E com isso eu me apaixono outra e outra vez por Marco.

Meus olhos começam a arder e eu sei que em breve vou começar a chorar. Quando menos me dou conta sou abraçado por ele, que não se importa com o estado dos nossos corpos e tenta me confortar de alguma forma, mesmo que em vão.

Uma lágrima desce pela minha bochecha ao me dar conta que mesmo se quisermos ficar juntos, vai ser impossível. Toda aquela noite era perfeita demais para ser verdade, assim que eu piscasse novamente tudo acabaria. Ele voltaria para Dortmund e eu continuaria aqui, tendo que ficar bêbado ou drogado com alguma coisa para tirá-lo da minha mente. E não importa o quão entorpecido eu vá ficar, nada vai se comparar ao vicio que ele me proporciona, a esse misto de sensações boas que só ele me dá.

Fico totalmente devastado sempre que seu efeito acaba, e por mais que eu queira me entorpecer de novo com ele, isso só seria possível daqui a sabe-se lá quantos meses. Durante esse período eu me contentaria em simplesmente contar os dias para nos vermos de novo, um verdadeiro hábito, de maneira tão ansiosa que chega a ser doentio. Doentio igual o que eu sinto por Marco.

Eu tive que escolher um veneno para mim, e eu escolhi justamente um que me faz tão mal.

E mesmo me fazendo tão mal, eu ainda o amaria e entraria em êxtase toda a mínima vez que seus olhos cruzassem com os meus.


End file.
